


The Parent Trap

by henny_aq (MS_afterdark), MS_afterdark



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_afterdark/pseuds/henny_aq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_afterdark/pseuds/MS_afterdark
Summary: The Biadore Parent Trap AU that nobody asked for, really.
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Bianca Del Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Quick note! I named the twins after Portia and Nerissa from The Merchant of Venice. I based it of them because I wanted to honor Shakespeare for the word “Drag” and both Portia and Nerissa dressed up as men (which in this story will just be a little quirk because their parents are Drag Queens! I found it ironic hehe) Also, this is my very first fanfiction ever about RPDR. Thankssss

Being a Drag Queen, it was fairly easy to hide things from the rest of the world. If you wanted to hide things from your family, you can play it off as your character. If you wanted to hide it from your fans, don’t post it on social media. But, even nowadays, if you want to keep something -- _ anything-  _ a secret, just don’t post or tweet about it.   
  
This is how Bianca Del Rio (Roy Haylock) and Adore Delano (Danny Noriega) hid everything about their relationships, more importantly with each other. After Season 6, they remained good friends which eventually developed into something more; they got eloped six months after. Surprisingly, it was Roy who decided to leave their apartment (formerly Danny’s) in West Hollywood to get married in Las Vegas.

* * *

_ 1:36 AM _

“Let’s get married right now.” 

Danny laughed and cuddled closer to Roy, who pressed his cheek to his boyfriend’s forehead as he looked at the sky.

“Okay, sure,” Danny answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. He felt Roy shuffle a bit before opening his eyes. Roy moved lower, so he can talk to Danny face-to-face.

“I’m serious. I have the craziest urge to go to Vegas and make you mine forever.” Roy said, stroking Danny’s cheek lovingly. Danny gasped softly at Roy’s words, still not believing what he was hearing.

“You? You want to get married in Vegas out of the blue; without any plans?” 

“Yes.” Roy rolled his eyes which went by unnoticed by Danny in the darkness of their bedroom..

“You couldn’t even hold my hand the first week we were dating because you felt bad for ‘not courting me properly’ and now you want to get in a car and drive to Vegas now?” 

“Drive to Vegas… Really, Queen? You think that I won that competition and paid for Delta Diamond Membership to drive our asses all the way to Vegas?” Even with the softest voice (if that’s even possible), it amused Danny that Roy can instantly switch into Bianca while he needed more a few hours for makeup and a smoke session to bring out Adore. 

“Okay, I get it! You’re probably just tired from all the sex and booze. We’ll talk about it in the morning. Deal?” Danny said against the pillow. To his surprise, Roy sat up a bit and hovered over him, his arms snaking around Danny’s waist to press their bodies closer together.

“No, I mean it. Let’s go right now.”

“What has gotten into you?” One thing Danny will never know was the fact that Roy did have a proposal prepared. It was all well planned and everything was going to take place a month from that night, that was before Roy saw all of the fans raving about Danny as Adore and some guy she had posted on her stupid Snapchat. It was all he could see on his feed, and jealousy wasn’t a good color on Roy.

“Danny, I love you and everything about you; I love Adore, your voice, your passion, your music, and I just want to spend my entire life with you in my arms. Please, Baby. Marry me.”

The smile on Danny’s face was blinding as he pressed a kiss on Roy’s lips.

“Okay, I’m down. Let’s go.”

* * *

_ Next Day... _

However, the wedding didn’t occur until the next day. The night they arrived, a swarm of Drag Queens who were about to start their gigs caught up with them and asked for pictures, which they happily (in Adore’s case) and begrudgingly (in Bianca’s case) obliged. Roy took a few more pictures before excusing himself and went inside to check them in. After settling everything, he felt Danny’s chin resting on his shoulder.

“Finally, what took you so long?” Roy asked, slipping his credit card inside his wallet.

“I was talking to this girl. Her name was Farrah--something. She was just asking tips on how to win Drag Race.” Danny smiled as he helped Roy with their luggage. 

“Ha! She asked the wrong queen, didn’t she?” Roy laughed, throwing his head back in mirth. Danny weakly punches the older Queen’s arm but laughed nonetheless.

They decided to get married in the morning. Mainly because of the fact that not a lot of people who watch the show or Drag Queens are awake in the morning or are sober enough to remember anything that happens around that time.

They stood outside the small wedding hall in their hotel, both buzzing with excitement.

“God, my dreams are coming true!” Danny giggled, grasping Roy’s hand firmly.

“Aww, getting married to me?” Roy asked in mock giddy, batting his eyelashes at Danny.

“No, have a Fat Elvis officiate my wedding.” Danny rolled his eyes, yet still feeling a sense of pride when he hears Roy laugh. 

“Well, that’s one step to forever right?” Roy whispered, bringing the back of Danny’s hand to his lips.

“Forever, Baby.” 

* * *

After their reception in Pizza Hut, Roy and Danny made a series of calls to their friends and family. Of course, their first calls were made to Aida Haylock and Bonnie Noriega.

“Finally got your ass married, huh?”

“Just remember to use protection!” 

After a 30-minute phone call and 13 eye rolls, they made a list of a few friends they were going to tell. Shane (Courtney), Greg (Darienne), Ben (Bendelacreme), Jerick (Jinx), Aaron (Sharon), Justin (Alaska), Brian (Katya), Michelle, Rupaul via Michelle, and a few more personal friends; they all took an oath of secrecy afterward. All of them had positive reactions upon finding out, even Rupaul sent in a gift basket two weeks later. But, let’s just say Shane wasn’t very happy with the fact she wasn’t invited. 

* * *

_ A year later… _

Due to Bianca’s tour and Adore’s music, years sped up fast which was huge blessing to the couple. But, for Danny, things have gotten a bit redundant in their lives. He has been scrolling through his Facebook which only showed him pictures of his friends’ babies. With the big eyes and pouty lips, Danny was hooked on babies. Secretly, he has been doing research about adoption, but the thought of having a baby that looked like him or Roy was too tempting to pass. So, his research shifted from adoption to vitro fertilization. 

The hardest part was convincing Roy to have kids, or so Danny thought. Unbeknownst to Danny, Roy has been doing his own research, looking for compatible surrogates online and even called a few clinics who were more than happy to help out. Roy wanted nothing more than to start a family with Danny, he only hopes the younger Queen feels the same. 

“I guess I’ll find out tonight” 

_ 3 months later... _

Danny was anxious the whole morning. Sandra just called him, telling him that she had news for the couple. Roy finished cooking lunch and set up the tables just in time for Sandra to arrive after her appointment with her doctor.

The doorbell rang and both their hearts sped up at the sound.

“Fuck!” Danny cursed, running to the door to let the woman inside the room. 

“Hello!” Sandra beamed sweetly before following Danny to the living room and sat down. She waited for the two men to sit down in front of her before she told them the news that could change their lives forever.

“So, as you all know, that this was my first ultrasound after the whole process. And, a while ago, I’m glad to tell you that it’s a success! You’re going to be Fathers!”

Danny didn’t know what to feel but he could feel the scream that ripped out of his throat in happiness. Everything was a blur and all he could feel was Roy wiping the tears on Danny’s cheeks, not caring about his own. Sandra was just smiling as she watched the couple in front of her. 

“But, there’s one small thing?” She piped up. The two immediately stopped their celebration and looked at her worriedly.

“I’m carrying twins. My body accepted both eggs, so these are both yours!” She announced joyfully.

“Yanx, did you hear that? TWINS! We’re going to have twins!” 

Without a doubt, this was the happiest day of Roy and Danny’s lives. Until it wasn’t. 


	2. Chapter 1

_**10 Years Later** _

“But, Daddd.... Everybody who’s  _ anybody _ goes camping every summer!” Nerissa sulked, head pressed against the soft mattress of Roy’s bed. 

“Riz, I’ve told you that you should prioritize school this summer. Do I need to remind you that you got a C in Math?” Roy said sternly from his work table. Nerissa huffed; it wasn’t her fault that her teacher was the spawn of the devil and saw evil in everyone, hence nearly failing her.

“Dad, you can’t expect me to stay here all summer and do nothing. I’m going to be lazy and I won’t achieve my full potential if I don’t expose myself to the great outdoors. I need to be with girls my age and not rolls of fabric!” The way her bright green eyes gleamed at Roy, he knew he has lost the battle. Nerissa has so much passion in her and sometimes he feared he keeps her too closed off from the rest of the world. She was starting to become more like Danny every day, and just like Danny, he needs to let her go explore what this world has to offer her. 

“Dad, are you okay?” She asked, worry evident in her eyes. Roy coughed and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I am. Fine, I’ll let you go. Just as long as you promise to call me every day and that you’ll come back home in one piece.” He negotiated and the girl nodded eagerly with wide eyes.

“So, when does it sta-” Before he could finish his sentence, he found himself locked in a pair of small arms, and his eardrums attacked with a high pitch scream.

“You’re the best! Thanks, Dad!” Nerissa squealed before running to her room.

“Wait, you haven’t told me when it starts!” He called after her. Roy rolled his eyes and returned to his sketch of a dress he was designing for a client. After a few minutes, Nerissa entered the room with a bunch of papers in her hands.

“What do you have there, Duckling?” Roy asked as he eyed the stack of papers his daughter placed beside his sketchbook.

“I need your signature here-- and here-- and here-- anddd here,” Nerissa said as she presented some forms in front of his face. He willingly signed the papers until he saw a small sheet of paper that took him by surprise.

“You got from my checkbook?” He glanced at it again. “$420?! Are you serious?” 

“That’s one dress, Daddy.” She kissed his cheek as he signed it despite his complaint. 

“You should be grateful that I love you.” He rolled his eyes as he filled out some more necessary details.

“Oh, I am. Bye, Dad! Thank you, love you!” Once again, she sprinted out of his room. He definitely raised a mini-Adore, somehow that made him scared and happy at the same time.

* * *

“So, are you packed?” Danny asked, pushing his hair back from his face as he leaned on his daughter’s doorframe.

“For summer Camp? Of course, I am!” Portia beamed as she hurled her bag on top of her bed. Danny laughed as he touched his daughter’s hair affectionately.

“How about you? Are you ready for a month without my presence?” Portia asked with a serious face but with a teasing tone.

“I can’t wait!” Danny answered and Portia’s jaw dropped in mock offense. Danny laughed once more before bringing his daughter into his arms.

“I’ll miss you, my Little Poppet, you know that.” He whispered against her hair. In the corner of his eye, he saw something on her laptop. The memory of the scene in front of his eyes made his blood run cold and his face, flush.

“You’re watching Season 6 again?” He asked and Portia leaped out of his arms and turned the screen towards him.

“Yeah, it’s my favorite. Honestly, the best season of Drag Race!” She exclaimed. Danny stared at the screen. It was the Snatch Game episode. Portia patted the space beside her, and he crawled up next to her.

Portia was very much into the whole drag and very much in love with Adore, but Danny knew that she was very much in love with Bianca Del Rio, too. Danny couldn’t handle all of the emotions in his chest as he watched Bianca and Adore on screen interact so happily and freely. He was almost jealous. 

“Dad, how come you never talk to Bianca Del Rio and Courtney Act anymore? You used to be so close.” Portia asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder, eyes still focused on the show in front of them.

“Well, Courtney moved back to Australia, the last time I heard. And, Bianca--Roy, well, he quit Drag to focus on his fashion line.” Danny answered with a tight smile.

“RH Designs? UGH! I love his designs. It made the cover of Vogue. AND I’M SO AHH!!” She gushed as she searched for it online. True enough, in front of the cover, stood a gorgeous model dressed in one of Roy’s beautiful gowns.

“You’re secretly Team Bianca, aren’t you?” He accused jokingly.

“Will you disown me if I said yes?” She asked with a brow raised.

“Yes.”

“Then, yes.” Danny tackled his daughter and tickled her mercilessly.

“I TAKE IT BACK! I’M TEAM ADOOREE! I’M TEAM ADOREEE!” She screamed through her fits of laughter. Danny stopped tickling his daughter and gave her the chance to regain her strength.

“I lied, I’m Team Biadore.” Portia smiled slyly.

“Team what?” 

“Biadore. Bia: Bianca, Dore: Adore. Biadore.” Danny’s eyes widened. 

“Come on, Dad. I’m not the only one. There’s like a bajillion people who ship it.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Danny could feel tears well up in his eyes as he blinked rapidly to shoo them away.

“Well, I don’t think I have time to watch till the runway, Babe. I have to go.” He lied. Portia smiled weirdly but kissed his cheek and went back to binge-watching. He walked out of the room and tried to regain his composure.

“I really need to smoke.” He murmured.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OLD A/N: Hello, Dolls! I’m so happy with all of the positive feedback I’m getting from this story. I’m superduper overwhelmed! Anyway, I don’t know how you’ll take this chapter because it is currently 3:10 AM as I write this. So, please enjoy my sleep-deprived and coffee-induced writing.
> 
> P.S Do you like my new line breaks? HAHAHA
> 
> NEW A/N: There was an issue with my posting, so sorry if the notifications become a little confusing!

Portia woke up with someone poking her side. She grumbled a bit before burying her face further into her Kate Spade backpack, given to her by her Uncle Jeffree. She slowly started to doze off again, but the persistent finger (and the person attached to it, rather) continued to poke her in the ribs harshly. Portia’s hand suddenly grasped the stranger’s tightly, not even bothering to open her eyes.

“Stop it, or I will cut you, Bitch.” She whispered threateningly to the stranger. She let go of the hand and will probably never put a face to it during the whole two weeks.

“Wow, I can’t believe you actually scared off Nick. He’s literally twice your size.” A new voice said. Portia opened one eye and looked at the girl in front of her. _Well, the two minutes of not knowing whose finger it was good while it lasted._

“That was a guy? Man, he had the most feminine hands! I thought I was holding a rose or something.” The girl laughed at her comment, and that made Portia very happy. The girl, whose name still unknown, reminded her of Bendelacreme with her looks and mannerisms. _And, not to mention, the super upbeat tempo while she speaks._

“I like you. I’m Taffy.” The girl introduced herself, a hand reaching out to Portia.

“What kind of name is Taffy? Were your parents like high or something?” She blurted out. _Porsche!_ She can almost hear her Dad’s disapproving tone, which is kind of hypocritical if you think about it: Adore is as shady as Bianca, AND he was probably high when he named her. 

Because of her mouth, usually, other people would leave Portia and never talk to her again, but Taffy stayed; she also laughed! _Again._

“No, silly. It’s short for Taffeta!” Taffy giggled and bopped her nose. _Good, Lord._

“Isn’t that like fabric or something? Your parents named you after a roll of fabric.” Portia wasn’t in control of what left her mouth at this point. She felt quite bad, but at the same time felt the need to say it. 

“Noo… It means delicate.” Taffy moved her body in a way as if to say she was, in fact, “delicate.” 

“Bitch, I don’t know about you, but you’ll always be a roll of fabric to me.” Portia shrugged, and the girl shoved her shoulder playfully.

“Okay, okay. Laugh all you want, but I still don’t know your name.” 

“Portia.”

“Damn, okay. I don’t know how to make fun of that.” Taffy sighed in defeat. Portia laughed and felt that she would like Taffy, and it was definitely the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

They continued to talk about whatever they could talk about, mostly the bus people. Portia definitely did not humor Taffy when she asked to play I Spy for the nth time.

* * *

“Miss Haylock? We’re here.” Nerissa rolled her eyes and pulled out one of the earbuds stuck in her ears. She jumped out of the car and stretched a bit, taking in the atmosphere of the place in front of her. _Music camp, huh. Who would’ve thought her dad would allow her?_

“Cut the crap, Uncle Shane! You don’t have to go all formal escort on me.” She said she walked to where her godfather was and helped him retrieve her bags.

“You know, Roy says you’re an angel, but you’re a little monster, aren’t you? Not even a thank you, _tsk tsk tsk,_ ” Shane teased as he carried her duffle bag out of the trunk. Nerissa watched as her uncle moved her bags from the trunk to the pavement.

“Well, I learned from the best. Heh. For what it’s worth, for a twink, you’re strangely strong.” She smiled in mock sweetness at the older man whose eyes widened.

“Where did you learn _that_ word?” Shane asked, panicked, bending down to meet the girl eye-to-eye.

“What? _Twink?”_ Nerissa repeated, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

“Yes, and don’t repeat it. _EVER._ ” Shane was shaking her now with his hands slowly gripping her shoulders tighter.

“Hmmm… When was I “sleeping,” I overheard your conversation with-- who’s Dan? Or should I say, _Daddy?”_ She was full-on, smirking now as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Ughhhh! Roy’s gonna kill me!” Shane threw his head back in despair, and the little girl only laughed in delight. Shane regained his composure before staring into her eyes with his own eyes narrowed.

“What do you want?” He asked, and she smiles, pleased.

“Hundred, please. Also, I need new pointe shoes. Hmm… I wonder how I’ll get new shoes now…” She sighed loudly, her green eyes still holding Shane’s stare as he grabbed his wallet to grab a hundred dollar bill. Nerissa opened up her palm to accept the cash, choosing to ignore Shane’s angry mumbling.

“Now about my shoes…” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get you new ones. Roy knows it, right?” Shane asked, no anger in his voice anymore because he truly loves the girl and can’t stay mad at her for a long time.

“Duh! Thanks, Uncle Shane. Love you!” She beamed at the man. Shane rolled his eyes but kissed her forehead still, whispering a quick “I love you” against her hair. He was about to enter his car when he saw that Nerissa was no longer smiling but rather frowning with her eyes trained to the ground.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong, Little Duck?” He asked, cupping the girl’s cheek gently to face him. His heart broke when he saw teary green eyes look back at him. “Oh, Sweetheart.” Shane cooed as he pushed a few of Nerissa’s hair away from her face to wipe her tears. He brought the girl into his arms and rubbed her back affectionately, trying to mimic Roy’s movements in comforting the girl. 

“What if nobody likes me? And-- and nobody wants to be my friend?” Nerissa sobbed, which only made Shane’s heartbreak even more. Sometimes, he forgets that Nerissa has so much of Danny’s characteristics, too, and she can’t always put on a brave face as Roy does.

“Then it’s their loss because they’d be missing out! Besides, if they don’t want to be your friend, why do you want to become their friend? They’re clearly not worth it, Babe. Unless they gonna pay your bills, pay them bitches no mind.” That brought out a small giggle from the girl who made Shane smile in relief.

“And, remember what I taught you? The one, my good friend, taught me?-- I wish you could meet her; you’d love her.” He asked, the little girl still wrapped in his arms.

“Mhmm,” Nerissa nodded, the twinkle of happiness starting to return in her eyes.

“If they’re mean to you, what do you say?” Shane asked. Nerissa straightened her posture and squared her small shoulders.

“Beat it, Queen!” She said sassily. Shane laughed and hugged his goddaughter tighter. After exchanging quick goodbyes, he rushed back to the car and took another glance at Nerissa, who blew him a kiss and waved him goodbye.

“Go get ‘em, Princess!” He exclaimed as he, too, blew her a kiss and started his long-ass fuck drive back to New York City. 

* * *

“WELCOME GIRLS AND BOYS!” The banner greeted them. Portia wrinkled her nose at the stench of sweat and mud. She adjusted her bag to her shoulder and started to walk to the bulletin board.

“Porsche! What bunk are you in? Are we together” Taffy asked as she pulled her suitcase behind her. 

“I haven’t checked. I just got my bag from that dogpile over there.” She shrugged and pointed towards a pile of duffle bags near the busses. 

“Oh, shit.” Taffy cursed in shock, eyes widening at the number of kids trying to retrieve their stuff as Portia read the listings.

“Noriega--Noriega--Nor-- Here we go: Noriega, Portia. I’m in Strings Cabin!” Portia informed Taffy, who bustled over to read the list. 

“Michaels, Taffeta… Strings! YESSS!” The girls cheered as they tried to move against the hundreds of teenagers in the place.

“HEY! HEY! Give that back!” Portia heard a little boy’s voice shriek and her head instantly snapped to where the voice called out. She saw a little boy, probably three years younger, jump up and down to reach his bag from the grasp of… _oh, Nicholas and his minions._ She smirked.

“Portia, don’t! Not now, please?” Taffy begged, knowing what Portia was already planning.

“This is just going to be quick,” Portia answered as she approached the scene of the crime. 

“Hey, dickhead! Don’t you have anything better to do? It’s the first day, for Christ’s sake.” She crossed her arms as she stood in front of boys' group. That got Nick’s attention; he dropped the bag and approached Portia, who didn’t bat an eye. 

“Do you really want to go there?” He threatened, getting close to her face. 

“Yeah, I do. What are you gonna do about it? Hit me with your girly hands?” Portia could hear Nick’s friends trying to hold their laughter as the man himself looked taken aback.

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about how your mom's special’ hand lotion seems to be working well for you.”

“Yo-- I--She do--”  
  


“Does she realize that her son’s probably using her stuff to get smoother hands?” She arched an eyebrow at him. His mouth gaped open and closed until he huffed and walked away. She smiled victoriously as she walked back to her group of friends. 

“Woah, Momma!” Taffy cheered, and Portia took a bow before laughing loudly.

“How were you not scared?” The boy she saved from earlier asked, still tensed.

“Oh, I was. But, like my favorite Drag Queen said: Never let a Bitch see you sweat.” 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, Loves! I’m back at it again, writing at 3AM. Once again, your comments never fail to make me smile and inspire me to keep writing this. I’ve written multiple fandoms with the same plot but never seem to finish it. But because of y’all, I think this will be the first one ever. Also, to that lovely anon, I gotchu, Babe! Also, I decided to name the camp after my Theatre workshop in honour of rehearsals this month <3
> 
> P.S Just to clarify it. Roy doesn’t want to expose Nerissa to his past life, so Bianca Del Rio in this story is basically dead and forgotten (until she resurrected). Nerissa doesn’t know about drag culture BUT she’s not that clueless. Also, Portia calls them ‘Aunt’ if in Drag and ‘Uncle’ if out of drag. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nerissa bustled through the crowd, each scream and laughter seemed to get louder as she tried to find someone-- the moderator of the camp. She spotted a woman with dark hair on top of the platform with a megaphone pressed to her lips. 

“WELCOME, CAMPERS! I’M SO GLAD TO SEE NEW AND FAMILIAR FACES WITH US THIS YEAR. PLEASE GET YOU--” 

“Oops, I’m sorry!” A male voice gasped after he sent the smaller girl tumbling to the ground. Nerissa groaned as she stood up, brushing the dirt off of her jeans and denim jacket. She looked at the lanky boy in front of her who smiled sheepishly. She sighed and shook her head with a smile.  _ Be nice.  _ Her dad’s voice was so loud in her head. 

“It’s alright! Hello, I’m Nerissa Haylock.” She introduced herself, a hand stretched out formally. The guy’s shoulders relaxed as he reached out for her hand, returning her smile. 

“Aaron Hernandez.” He replied.  _ So far, so good, right? _ She thought. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m kinda new here.” Nerissa shrugged, an unsure smile gracing her features.

“Oh! It’s your first time in Repertory? You’re going to have a blast! It’s my sister’s first time, too. So, we can all be together.” Aaron beamed as he pulled the girl beside him. The girl looked a lot like Aaron, with blonde hair and light eyes, except his sister had large glasses to frame her face.

“Hey, I’m Alex.” She smile shyly and ducked her head under her brother’s arms.

“Ugh, this is why you’ll never find your own friends.” Aaron groaned, prying his sister’s hands off of him. Alex pouted up at her brother and looked extremely offended, but decided not to fight back.

“Don’t listen to him, Alex. We’ll be the bestest friends!” Nerissa proclaimed, grabbing Alex’s arm. Alex smiled sweetly and pushed her glasses up her nose. Aaron dropped his jaw in mock offense but smiled too nonetheless, glad his sister made a new friend. Nerissa bent down to grab her bags, but Aaron shook his head and offered to carry her bags.

“Are you sure?” Nerissa asked as Aaron lifted her bags in his arms. 

“It’s no problem, really. I’m a strong man!” He said, flexing his free arm, causing the two girls to roll their eyes.

“Gay, though.” Alex remarked and Nerissa giggled, pushing back a stray her on her face. Aaron stuck out his tongue which his sister threw back at him.

“HEY! There’s no correlation between my strength and my sexuality. Just because I bat for the other team, doesn’t mean I can’t lift, BRAH.” He sassed, snapping his fingers in a zigzag motion and Alex rolled her eyes again.

“You play Football, not baseball. See? You don’t even know sports!” She teased. Nerissa laughed at the two siblings’ banter. It was nice knowing that she had new friends without them knowing who her dad was and what he did for a living.

“ALRIGHT, CAMPERS! YOU HAVE A LONG DAY TOMORROW SO I HOPE YOU ALL MANAGED TO FIND YOUR CABINS AND SETTLED IN! DINNER WILL BE SERVED IN 30 MINUTES!” 

“Ooh, shittt… I still don’t know my cabin!” Nerissa whined. Alex pulled her towards the bulletin board and squealed when she saw Nerissa’s name above her brother’s name. 

“Damn, you read fast.” Nerissa commented as she read her name on the piece of paper. “I’m in the Winds Cabin.” She said out loud. Alex and Aaron both leaped in joy and shook her excitedly.

“We’re in the same cabin! We’re in the same cabin!” They chanted as they dragged her off to their cabin. 

_ t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t) _

Portia was putting her stuff away with the help of Brian, the boy she had helped out earlier. Ironically, the three kids ended up being in the same cabin. Taffy situated herself on the top bunk with Portia in the bottom bunk. Brian decided to occupy the single bed beside theirs and everything worked out fine.

“Porshieeee, come on, let’s go!” Taffy whined as she slammed the screen door over and over again to get the other girl’s attention. 

“First of all, ew, Porshie. Second, can you chill for a sec? I need to get my shit together.” Portia rolled her eyes as the girl plopped herself on Portia’s bed. She brought out a framed picture of the Adore, Bianca, and Courtney and placed it on top of dresser beside her. 

“You’re SOO obsessed with Drag Queens.” Brian commented as he placed another framed photo of her six years old self with her Aunt Raja and Aunt Raven. 

“Well, they’re kinda my family. So, it’s not an obsession, it’s love. Ohana.” Portia smiled fondly as she straightened the pictures on her dresser. One of her with Adore on stage, one with her Aunt Katya during Thanksgiving, one with her Uncle Aaron and Uncle Justin in Disneyland.

“Your dad is a drag queen?” Taffy asked, eyebrow raised, looking at the photos laid out in front of her. Portia’s heart started beating faster. This was it. They were going to judge her dad and her, stop being her friend, probably tell everyone about it and destroy her chances of actually making new friends.

“Yes.” She answered, not conveying the nervousness in her voice. Her defense mechanism, which is to read people to filth, started to prepare for the incoming slaughter of rude comments and homophobic slurs.

“Oh, that’s so cool. Which one is he?” Taffy squealed excitedly, crawling forward to have a better look

_ That,  _ well, wasn’t the response she was expecting.  _ At all.  _ She smiled in relief before pointing out Adore in the picture with Bianca and Courtney.

“What the fuck?” Taffy exclaimed with a face Portia could only describe as sour. Her heart started to beat faster again.

“Why is she hotter than me? That’s so unfair!” Taffy complained as she stared at Adore in the picture. Portia loved that photo of her dad for many reasons. Not only because Bianca was there, but also that’s the happiest picture of Danny before her. She has never seen her Dad with that kind of smile with anyone else rather than her. 

“Did you just call my dad hot?” Portia asked with a fake disgusted face because she knows Adore is hot, there’s no denying that.

“Dude, that’s so wrong.” Brian wheezed, flailing his arms as he tried to regain his composure.

“Yeah, perv!” Portia added as Taffy laughed, her face pressed against the mattress. The three continued to laugh but piped down as a few more people joined in the cabin. Introductions and smiles were shared before everyone started to head out for dinner.

“Come on, guys. Let’s go eat!” Brian said as he slipped on his jacket, so did the girls, and they all walked to cafeteria. 

_ t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t) _

When Nerissa and her friends entered their cabin, they were greeted by their cabin mates who sweetly helped her fix her stuff and settle in. 

“Thanks, guys. I can handle it from here.” Nerissa beamed as she motioned to a smaller bag. Her cabin mates all bid her a goodbye, except Alex and Aaron who decided to stay and wait for her. Nerissa brought out a couple of her sketchpads and art materials, and neatly placed them on the bedside table. She also brought out a picture of her and her dad when they went to London and just a photo of her dad. 

“It’s kinda creepy to have a photo of your dad sleeping.” Aaron commented as he stared at the sleeping-Roy Haylock in the picture, hugging a dog.

“Well, if you see how stress he is everyday, you’ll be glad to see him finally resting. That’s why I took it in the first place.” Nerissa shrugged. 

“What does he do?” Alex inquired. Nerissa didn’t like telling people what her Dad does for a living. Not because she was ashamed or anything, FAR from that. She didn’t like it because people always ask for favors and RH Designs is well known all over the world. Everyone knows how much RH dresses cost and it isn’t exactly very wallet-friendly. 

“He makes dresses.” Yeah, that’s good. Vague which is better.

“Wait. WAIT. You mean to tell me that your dad is Roy Haylock?” Alex gaped and so did Aaron. Not so subtle. 

“Umm. Yeah.” She half-smiled with a shrug. Alex grabbed the frame and stared at the Roy’s face while Aaron just squealed louder.

“OH MY DADDY! HE’S SO HOT! Bye, Mrs. Haylock! I’m going to be your new mom, Riz! ” She screamed as she held the frame close to her heart. Nerissa laughed and pried the photo out of Alex’s arm, the difference ten minutes makes. 

“You have no one to compete with, but good luck with winning my dad’s heart. He’s gay.” Nerissa laughed, placing the photo back in its place.

“WELL, IN THAT CASE, MOVE OVER SISTER! Come to Momma, Rizzy!” Aaron held out his arms to Nerissa who groaned and laughed at the same time.

“EWWWW! STOP MAKING IT WEIRD!” She whined but stepped into Aaron’s arms, still. Aaron hushed her and stroked her hair.

“Don’t worry, Rizzy. Momma’s here.” He whispers as he sways them a bit. 

“GROSS!!! STOP!!!”” Nerissa started to hit Aaron’s arms playfully. Aaron laughed out loud and caught Nerissa’s hand to lessen the impact of her hands.

“Rizzy, that’s no way to treat your new mom!” He scolded despite him trying to regain his breathing. 

“Guys, you promise not to tell though? I don’t want anyone to treat me as some rich kid.” Nerissa said, suddenly serious.

“We promise.” The two said, holding out their pinkies. Nerissa double pinky-swore and the three of them crossed their hearts.

“I think that’s our calling.” Nerissa spoke after Alex’s stomach grumbled loudly. “Come on, Mom. Let’s go eat.” She continue, pulling Aaron and Alex towards the cafeteria. 

_ t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t) _

Portia grabbed a tray and started to wait in line. The food looked appetizing, at least. She grabbed a plate of Mac and Cheese along with a slice of Hawaiian pizza. She also grabbed a juice box and a slice of mango from the plate.

“Porsche, smell this. How is this edible?” Brian brought up a small plastic bowl filled with, what seems like firm gelatin. She sniffed the substance and her nostrils were filled with the scent of cherries.

“It smells good!” She exclaimed, grabbing the plastic bowl from Brian and placed it on her tray.

“You’re disgusting it smells like that bathroom cleaner.” He shudders at the thought of the smell. Portia rolled her eyes playfully.

“Oh, please. You’d drink that.” She snorted and Brian muttered a quick “True” before giggling himself.

“Oh, I’m sorry, dear. I just got to have a scoop of these strawberries, freshly picked from our gardens. Would you like some?” An elderly woman, who she assumed is the head of everything, offered her. 

“I would love some, but I’m allergic.” She answered before rushing to leave, not wanting to continue the conversation. She settled herself beside Taffy who looked at her tray in disgust.

“Pineapple on Pizza? You’re gross.” 

“Pizza is pizza, Hoe. Shut up!” She stuck her tongue out before taking a big obvious bite of her pizza. 

_ t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t) _

Nerissa laughed as Aaron kept putting stuff on her tray. But, when he reached for the pizza, she stopped him.

“There’s no way, you’re going to feed that to me. Not today, Satan. Not today. Not ever.” She said with an eyebrow raised, she stepped forward hoping to get a piece of mango from the plate.

“--Allergic, well that’s too bad, dear. How about you? Would you like some?” It took Nerissa a few minutes to realize that the older woman was now talking to her. She smiled sweetly before reaching out to accept the bowl the woman offered.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” The lady pulled her hand back which caused Nerissa to take a step back in shock.

“Didn’t you just say you were allergic?” The older woman asked skeptically, looking intensely into Nerissa’s eyes. 

“Um… No?” She answered, sounding unsure herself. She accepted the bowl again and rushed off to where Alex was to tell her what just happened.

“Oh, well, alright. Here you go. You gotta excuse the old ga-- Now where did she go?”

“Who?” Aaron piped up, looking at the woman who jumped in her place. She looked at him in horror before leaving the spot.

“Well, that was rude.” Aaron pouted as he got some strawberries.

_ t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t) _

Morning were filled with various activities and Portia had to take a few breathers to actually finish all of her activities. After lunch, there was an impromptu talent competition. She swaggered to the counselor and asked if she could partake in the activity. The counselor, Margaret was all too happy to put her name down. She hopped to stage and watched as people gathered around her. She has always loved performing, something she shares with her dad.

“Hello, everyone! My name is Portia and I’ll be rapping: Super Bass by Nicki Minaj.” Everyone cheered her on. She felt her heart swell with love as she felt all of the support from the people around her.

_ “This one is for the boys with the booming system _

_ Top down, AC with the cooling system _

_ When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up _

_ Got stacks on deck like he savin' up _

_ And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal _

_ He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill _

_ He cold, he dope, he might sell ----. _

_ He always in the air, but he never fly coach _

_ He a mother----- trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship _

_ When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip _

_ That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for _

_ And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ----. _

_ I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy _

_ I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly _

_ I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie _

_ You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh _

_ Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is _

_ I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up _

_ Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away _

_ Beating like a drum and it's coming your way _

_ Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass? _

_ You got that super bass _

_ Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass _

_ Yeah, that's the super bass _

_ You got that super bass _

_ Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass _

_ He got that super bass _

_ Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass _

_ He got that super bass----” _

When she finished the song, everyone went crazy and screamed so loud. She took a bow and took in the applause from the people around her. After a few minutes, Margaret steps on stage and announces that the judges were about to deliberate and there is only five minutes left to join. She knew she got this in the bag, her cheers were deafening. No one could possibly be courageous enough to perform last minute.

“Ooh! HER! HER! She wants to perform!” Voices from the back exclaimed.

_ t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t) _

Nerissa just ended her props making activity which was to make masks for the Masquerade scene in Phantom of the Opera. It was rather silly, but she really loved the mask she made which was the mask dipped in gold glitter. Her squad decided to feel their Phantom fantasy and wore it around the whole day.

“--There is only five minutes left. If you still want to perform, you better do it now.” She heard the counselor announce.

“What’s this for?” She asked and tried to peer over the large amount of people.

“Oh, it’s for the Talent competition. You should try it out!” Aaron urged and soon she was in the middle of Hurricane Hernandez.

“Ooh! HER! HER! She wants to perform!” Everyone faced the trio in the back and cheered. Nerissa smiled sheepishly and muttered a “thanks a lot” to the two. She was guided to stage and she took the mic that the lady offered. She wasn’t fond of performing for a large amount of crowd. Usually, it was just for her Dad and Uncle Shane. 

“Um, Hi. I’m going to sing I Dreamed a Dream from Les Mis.” The music started and everyone went quiet at the serenity of the song. Was that a good thing? She panicked. 

_ “I dreamed a dream in time gone by _

_ When hope was high and life worth living _

_ I dreamed that love would never die _

_ I dreamed that God would be forgiving _

_ Then I was young and unafraid _

_ And dreams were made and used and wasted _

_ There was no ransom to be paid _

_ No song unsung, no wine untasted _

_ But the tigers come at night _

_ With their voices soft as thunder _

_ As they tear your hope apart _

_ As they turn your dream to shame”  _ She sang, landing each and every note perfectly.

_ “He slept a summer by my side _

_ He filled my days with endless wonder _

_ He took my childhood in his stride _

_ But he was gone when autumn came” _

_ “And still I dream he'll come to me _

_ That we will live the years together _

_ But there are dreams that cannot be _

_ And there are storms we cannot weather _

_ I had a dream my life would be _

_ So different from this hell I'm living _

_ So different now from what it seemed _

_ Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.” _

For a minute, no one uttered a single sound. Nerissa felt so embarrassed and her cheeks started to turn pink. But, before she could burst out crying and run away, a massive uproar of cheers, whistles and hoots rang in her ears. 

“Woah, okay. That was quite a show! In a few minutes, the judges will announce the winner. So, may I please call on all of the participants to step on the stage while waiting.” 

A few girls and boys stepped on the stage, but Nerissa was still jumpy after her performance so she didn’t notice them standing beside her.

_ t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t)t(-.-t) _

When Margaret returned, index card in hand. Portia started to shake a bit in nervousness. The girl before her was good, but not  _ that _ good. So, she still probably has this in the bag.  _ Probably. _

She didn’t bother listening to the results that didn’t matter.

“In second place, we have… Portia!” She couldn’t believe what she heard. Second? You have got to be kidding me! She smiled tightly as she received the little trophy.

“Our winner is Nerissa!” The crowd cheered as Nerissa smiled shyly as she accepted the bigger trophy. It wasn’t fair! 

“Come on now kids, congratulate each other. Shake hands.” Margaret encourage. Nerissa reached out to congratulate all of the participants, so did Portia, except when Nerissa approached her, Portia crossed her arms.

“I prefer to see the person behind the mask.” There was a hidden meaning to it, but Nerissa didn’t push further. She bent down to reach the ribbon that held her mask in place. When she took it off, everyone gasped. 

Green eyes reflected green eyes. Nerissa wanted to faint and Portia wanted to run away. This isn’t real. Portia said to herself. You’re dreaming. 

“Come on, girls. Shake hands.” Margaret urged, shock still very evident in her voice. She hushed a few of the people in the crowd who kept muttering “they look alike.”

Portia reached out a hand to Nerissa who accepted it. When their fingers touch, it felt like there was some kind of energy there. Static, that’s normal. Nerissa noted. She stared at the girl, still can’t put her mind around it.

“Why is everyone staring? Can you all please like leave? It’s really uncomfortable” Portia asked nervously, looking around at all of the blank faces. They slowly started to dissipate and soon it was just the two girls and their respective friends. 

“Can’t you see it?” Nerissa asked in disbelief. Portia’s defenses started to build up again, she crossed her arms.

“See what?”

“The resemblance between us.” Nerissa answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world-- it was.

“Resemblance? Between you and me?” Portia laughed humorlessly which confused Nerissa a lot.

“Hmm, okay. Let me see, turn sideways” Portia instructed. Rolling her eyes, Nerissa humoured the girl.

“Now, the other way.” Portia said seriously, really taking her time to analyze Nerissa. Reading time, this is going to be fun; Portia smirked.

“Well, your eyes are so much farther than mine. Your ears are, well, hello, Dumbo!” Portia laughed as Nerissa consciously touched her ears.

“Also, invest in some braces, if you can afford it. Your nose, too. If you can afford it.” The girl continued. Alex and Aaron appeared behind Nerissa.

“Want me to deck her for ya?” Alex threatened with her fists raised.

“Shut up, Oompa Loompa. I’m not yet done. You want to know the real difference between us?” Portia raised a finger to shut Alex up which made Nerissa really pissed off.

“ _ Let me see _ …” Nerissa looked thoughtful for a moment, mocking Portia’s words earlier.

“I have talent and you don’t? OR I have class and you don’t? Take your pick.” Nerissa raised a perfectly arched brow and smirked. Portia’s eyes narrowed as she took a deadly step towards Nerissa.

“You picked the wrong fight. I’m gonna send your ass home. My dad’s from Azusa, I will stab a bitch.” She looked straight into Nerissa’s eyes who only stared back at her.

“Bitch, please. Need help packing? Beat it, Queen!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was super fun to write. 3,884 words. I’m in shock. But yeah, I know some dialougues sound forced but it was nice. Admit it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a kind reminder that since I am just transferring the fic from AQ to AO3, I'm also just copy-pasting the same author's notes!
> 
> A/N: I’M BACK! Sorry for the super late update guys! I just ended my theatre workshop and the last few weeks were filled of coffee, redbull, rehearsals, and stress. I couldn’t find time to post a new chapter. But, without further ado, CHAPTER FOUR everyone!
> 
> Dedicated to Set-fire-to-the-stars! <3 Thanks for making me smile. :)

Portia blinked. 

“Did you actually just quote Bianca Del Rio?” Portia suddenly felt all of the anger dissipate in her body. Funny how girls can forget everything once they find common ground.

“Umm, who?!?” Nerissa looked at her weirdly with her brows knitted together and mouth forming an ugly frown. 

“Fucking pop culture nowadays!” Portia mumbled harshly under her breath, feeling the loathing come back in her system. “I have a few words for you, Nerissa.” 

“Oh, are you sure you can handle big words, Dear?” Nerissa mocked, and every ounce of blood in Portia ran cold.

“You have to watch your fucking back because you’re going down.” Portia threatened before storming away.

“Ooh! I’m so scared!” Nerissa called out before laughing loudly with her friends.

* * *

“I’M BAAAAACCKKKKKKK,” Shane sang as he skipped inside Roy’s office, two venti cups in his hands. 

Roy rolled his eyes playfully as he unwinded the fabric he wrapped around his neck and threw it on his workbench. He accepted the iced black coffee before adding a quick note to his design. “I take it that my daughter is safe and sound in camp?” Roy redirected his attention to Shane, who now sat at the table. 

“Yes, she is. That will be $100.” Shane opened his palm towards the older man, who only slapped his hand away.

“You still owe me $300 for a rush gown, Bitch. Besides, it’s not my fault you insisted on being Riz’s godfather AND mother. It’s part of your responsibilities.” 

“You’re her dad! I’m pretty sure that your responsibility.”

“Well, unlike some people here, we have to work for a steady income. So, we don’t really have time to sit around.” Roy said, ignoring the mock-offense look on Shane’s face. He sipped his coffee, face immediately turning sour at the taste. “What the fuck is in this?” 

“What? I got your usual; bitchy and bitter, just how you like it.” Shane quipped, and Roy hit his arm but continued to drink the beverage anyway. 

There was a moment of silence where Roy continued with his work, and Shane sat on the edge of his workspace, scrolling through Instagram. Shane scrolled endlessly, liking a post here and there until he stopped and saw Adore’s post. It was a picture of a bird flying to the horizon with the caption: Let her explore, let her fly. Shane sighed, remembering the situation his friends were in. He decided to stay with Roy, well, because Danny wasn’t thrilled with him too. So, he moved back to Australia and would fly back to New York when he had the chance. 

“Yanx--Err-- Roy, I’ve been thinking.” Shane started, sliding off of the table and gathering the empty cups in the room to throw them away.

“Ha! That’s new.” Roy commented, still focused on finishing his task: Choosing the wedding dress's fabric due in a month. 

“No, I’m serious! I’ve been thinking about Danny and Portia…” 

That got Roy’s attention.

“Fuck!” He cursed when he accidentally pricked his finger on the pin he held to keep the fabric swatches in place. He opened a drawer to retrieve his first aid kit to get a bandaid. “What about them?” He asked as he dressed the wound.

“Exactly. When are you planning to tell Riz about the other half of her family?” Shane situated himself on the small loveseat near the door.

“I-- I don’t know. To be honest, some days I feel like I could just say it, but when I look at her eyes. I see Danny, and then I see his eyes the day he found out and-- I can’t help but-- fuck, Shane. It’s so hard to tell her the truth without her seeing me differently.” Roy leaned on the table now; his confession made him fatigued.

“Look, I know it will be hard for you, Roy. But you can’t keep her in the dark forever. Someday, fate is the one that’s going to reveal everything. When that happens, she really might take it against you. If you tell her some time now, you can still explain yourself.”

“I can’t fucking believe you’re _actually_ making sense right now.”

“Heeey, give me some credit, will ya? Besides, I helped you and Adore get together in the first place.” Shane smirked.

“Yeah, but look what happened now…” Roy tried to joke, but once the word left his mouth, a frown soon followed. Shane sighed and hugged his friend.

* * *

The next day, the two girls haven’t seen each other face to face until during Lunchtime. The room was ringing with shrill laughter and excited shrieks. Portia skipped into the cafeteria, rushing towards the cafeteria line. She grabbed her tray and filled it with a ridiculous amount of food before walking towards her and her friends’ usual table. But, without noticing the foot in her way, she suddenly fell face-first into her food. 

The loud cafeteria saved her from embarrassment as she stood up without anyone noticing her trip to the floor. She turned her face towards the source of the said-foot, only to find identical eyes staring at her, except that pair of eyes were filled with mirth. 

“Oops.” Nerissa smiled, amusement obviously etched in her voice. Portia took a deep breath before she walked away, hearing laughter behind her. She plopped down on the chair and glared at the girls a few tables ahead of her. 

“Are you okay?” Taffy asked, concerned. Portia only huffed out her nose.

“Tonight. I swear to God, she’s going to regret this. I just need you to keep an eye on that bitch.” Portia grumbled. There’s nothing wrong with a little competition.

* * *

After a long day of activities, Nerissa loves to shower at night. Since most people preferred to shower in the morning, it was very convenient for her to do so. She walked to the shower area with her big towel, extra clothes, and toiletries in hand. She placed her clothes outside on a stool before entering the stall and stripped down for her shower, hanging her towel on the door.

As she was wetting her hair, she heard fast footsteps outside of her stall but shrugged it off. She finished her shower and reached for the towel, which was-- no longer there! A sense of panic erupted in her chest as she peeked outside to find that her extra set of clothes were no longer there as well. 

However, a small note took its place on the stool.

“Oops. P.” 

Nerissa groaned out loud after reading the note. She grabbed her stuff (what remains of it) and looked out of the stall to see if it was clear to move. The shower area wasn’t that far from her cabin; she’ll be there no more than a minute if she ran. Since it was dark, hopefully, she can remain in the shadows. 

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself mentally, she opened the door and immediately dashed out. Much to her dismay, as she ran towards her cabin, she heard a wolf whistle coming from a far-off cabin. 

“Please don’t see my face. Please don’t see my face. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck” was her mantra as she dashed from one place to another. She reached the door of her cabin, and she threw herself inside. Upon seeing her state, Alex quickly ran to her with a towel in hand to wrap her in.

“What happened?” A girl, Stephanie (Nerissa thinks), asked her. Luckily all of their cabin mates were nice and decided to help Nerissa get dressed.

“Fucking Portia happened! I swear that girl is the spawn of Satan itself!” She murmured angrily.

“Are you just going to let her get away with this?” Aaron asked, leaning on his bed. Watching the girls fuss with Nerissa, but he was mad, too. No one deserved to be humiliated like this. It was a good thing that this happened at night time, so not a lot of people could’ve seen Nerissa’s birthday suit.

“Fuck, no! I’m definitely going to get my payback. But, I might need your help.” Nerissa exclaimed, the last part coming out softer.

“Count me in.” Alex and Aaron said in unison, and unexpectedly, a chorus of “me too”s came from her cabin mates. Talk about luck, huh?

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
